


Chapter 2: Second Chance, Second Face

by Sheeksn



Series: Renock: Gallifray Lost [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, dalek - Fandom, timelords - Fandom
Genre: Death, Doctorwho - Freeform, Fanfiction, Metamorphosis, Multi, change, newlife, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeksn/pseuds/Sheeksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time war has started- can Renock and Kierig save their world? Can they even save themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: Second Chance, Second Face

"Exterminate the timelords!" The Daleks voice rang out similar to that of a computerized voice.  
"Exterminate!" It violently repeated as it drew closer to the staggering Timelord who was trying to rise to his feet. The Dalek was a rolling robotic case with three limbs on its front. One was the eye stock and another was a suction cup that it could use to grab and move things with, and of course, the dreaded firearm. The Dalek fires his weapon as Renock lets out a ear smashing scream " Nooo!"  
Renock tried to quickly think of what switches he needed to pull or flip-he refused to go out without a fight.  
The Dalek was in the doorway of the Tardis and was adjusting to fire again when Renock hit three switches in a quick, violent succession. The Dalek managed to get a poorly placed shot off before the door slammed shut and the gravity inside the Tardis turned off and vanished into the time vortex, spinning uncontrollably. Renock clung to the rail around the console as everything inside the Tardis, including the Dalek started to fly around the room. The blue glowing glass in the middle of the console was smashed by the Dalek and small shards ripped through the air cutting at Renock’s skin.  
It felt like everything in the room had been spinning wildly for longer than a minute, but suddenly everything went silent. The ship came to an abrupt stop and everything that just a moment ago was in the air was now on the floor. Renock slowly stood up and almost fell back to his knees from the pain. He opened his uniform jacket and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a patch of dead and burned skin on the front of his shoulder; the smell was almost enough to make him vomit. Renock shook his head and stood upright, heading to the door that was almost completely buried in various books, tools and other things that the vortex has sent spinning.  
As he moved through the trash that was once his home, he glanced over the rail to see Kierig impaled, unmoving and buried in his various belongings, Renock hung his head for a moment at the loss of his greatest friend. If he would have just closed the door not 3 minutes ago instead of making Kierig do it his best friend would still be alive. It weighed heavy on his heart to think about, and he began to break down as the loss began to sink in. He then forced himself to move more debris from the door with his unually weak arms. Renock didn't know where the Tardis had materialized but he had to see; at this point anywhere would be good as long as he could escape the sight of his friend’s mangled body.  
With the door finally uncovered, he opened it weakly and pulled himself out of the Tardis falling face down in dirt. As he glanced up with his vision blurry he noticed a small light in the darkness and pulled himself to a kneeling position. A shape leaps out of a dark area coming to aid Renock by pulling him towards his vehicle. Renock drags and makes it hard for the man to move him, as his confusion prevents him from discerning what was happening, but the shape manages to open a door and help Renock into the seat. Renock still dazed finally realizes that the shape was speaking a lot with a deep voice-this must be a man; he tried to focus on the voice.  
"Boy! Look at your face! It looks like someone slashed at you with razors. What is that thing you crawled out of?" He asked as he made Renock as comfortable as he could in his back seat.  
"What happened? Is there someone looking for you?" He panicked and began to spew out what seemed like 100 more questions till Renock stopped him by pushing his weak hand into the man’s face gently.  
" Right. Talking too much, I get that a lot," he said with a abashed look. He slammed the door causing Renock cringe and ran to the driver side door to get inside. The man threw himself into the car takes off with fire under his tires.  
"Name’s Trevor by the way. Lucky I came this way or who knows what would have happened to you!" He said loudly without realizing it as the adrenaline from the excitement of being a hero pumps through his body.  
"No! No! Stop screaming! This process is hard enough without you yelling" Renock barked in irritation  
"What process?" Trevor asked.  
The car suddenly filled with a glowing yellow mist which frightens Trevor into jumping out of the moving car. Rolling on the ground, Trevor stops himself and lifts his head up to the direction the car was moving. All of the windows blew out of the car as a loud shattering sound burst through the air and the yellow mist following behind the glass. Trevor shot up with a limp as his leg got knocked around from the roll. Holding onto his leg, Trevor pushes himself as fast as he can toward the car. A scream followed by a blast put Trevor back to the ground. He gets up slowly confused, and scared to move at how fast everything escalated into something completely strange and impossible. The car had been destroyed with Renock still inside.  
"Oh my god!" He cried to himself, out of breath and covered in dirt.  
He stumbles to the car, thanking god there wasn't another explosion. But when he realized that the doors were blown open with no one inside, he just didn't know how this day could be any more confusing or terrifying.  
" I have to be going crazy!" He screamed into the open fields he was stranded by.  
"How can this be possible? Where did he go?"  
He said looking all around the car, even underneath as if Renock were trying to hide from him. Trevor then came across drag marks on the ground leading way from the car.  
" Mister! Mister!"  
Trevor screamed hoping the man would call back.  
Instead a head rest from his car from out of nowhere hits Trevor in the back.  
"What did I just tell you about screaming!" a new voice came from behind him  
Trevor turns slowly to see a man on the ground propping himself up on his arm. Even more confused- where was the man he had just saved? And who was this new guy laying on the ground?  
“Who are you?” he asked the new man.  
“What do you mean who am I? You just picked me up remember?”  
Trevor wasn’t sure what was happening in his life right now- but this man was telling him that he was the same man he had just saved. But how? They didn’t look anything a like- this day was getting more and more strange.


End file.
